The Ishtars go to Sea World: San Diego
by scorpioryo
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ISHTARS GO TO DISNEYLAND. Ishizu takes Malik and Marik to Sea World, thinking that there's no way Bakura could mess it all up... again. One-shot.


**The Ishtars Go To Sea World: San Diego**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sea World, or anything else people would've heard of before reading this, including all movies, songs, other television shows and amusement parks, etc. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 because of language, some violence, some suggestive themes (it all depends on how you look at it), and possible mental scarring. People of the internet, you have been warned. Sequel to The Ishtars go to Disneyland. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ishizu was driving their newly rented mini-van down the interstate of California. When she, Odion, Malik, and Marik went to Disneyland last month, Bakura stole the keys to the other car they rented, and poor Odion had to pay for it. This time, her older brother chose not to come, so she had to take care of her little brother and his yami on her own this time. However, Bakura had taken his hikari, Ryo, to Utah to go skiing, even though it was January, so there was no way the thief could possibly mess up the vacation this time.

Malik and Marik were sitting in the middle row behind her while they were texting to Ryo and Bakura. The yami began to laugh.

"What are they doing, Malik?" Ishizu asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well," her brother answered, "They had a bad snow storm last night."

"Oh my," Ishizu said with concern, "are they alright?" Marik began to snicker.

"They're fine," he chuckled, "but they're stuck in their cabin, and they're heater has decided not to listen to them!" He began to laugh hysterically.

After they drove into their parking spot, Marik began to take random pictures of flowers and other warm-weather things with his phone. He looked as if he was in deep concentration as he zoomed into a pretty red bell flower.

"I didn't know you were interested in photography, Marik," his hikari commented.

"I'm not," he answered, "I just feel like being a jerk, so I'm going to send all of these pictures to Bakura to piss him off." Ishizu rolled her eyes, and led her brother and his yami towards the front gates.

"What no trams?" Malik pouted.

"No, Brother," Ishizu explained, "they don't have trams here. Besides, it's not that far of a walk. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Disneyland has trams," Malik wined. But before his sister could retort, his phone started buzzing, so he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to read Ryo's message.

"Damn," Marik said out loud as he typed the words to Bakura, "it sure is hot here! I hope we get to go on Shipwreck Rapids here at SEA WORLD!" Malik looked up.

"Ryo said, quote: 'its bloody freezing! i wish me and bakura could b there with u guyz!'"

"What did Bakura say, Marik?" the hikari asked his yami after he finished texting back. Ishizu hoped that Marik wouldn't read his. She could only imagine how Bakura would respond to Marik's rude behavior.

"He said," Marik read aloud, "'bloody assholes.'" Ishizu slapped her forehead and sighed. _I knew it… _

"But Ishizu is with us," Marik typed in and then pressed SEND. His phone shook shortly after, and then he opened it.

"'sorry,'" Marik read, "'bloody assholes… and bitch.'" Ishizu's expression changed from calm to angry, and she spun around, and snatched the phone out of the yami's hands. She began typing fast, and after she pressed the SEND button, she slapped the phone back into its owner's hand. She began to stomp away afterwards.

Marik read the message Ishizu sent to Bakura, and his eyes stretched wide. He closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"What did Ishizu say?" Malik asked as they caught up to Ishizu. His yami looked at him.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he answered. Malik crossed his arms, but once he walked through gates and into the park, he began listing all of the things he wanted to see and do.

"Calm down, Malik," Ishizu laughed, "let's sit down so we can discuss what we'll-" She stopped when she noticed that Marik wasn't behind her. She turned sheet-white as she began to frantically look around for him.

"Where on earth did he go?!" she shouted at her brother. He shrugged.

"He's tan with unusually blonde hair," he responded, "He also has a glowing eye on his forehead. You'd think I'd be pretty easy to spot a cape-wearing villain in a random amusement park slash zoo." Ishizu burst into one of the gift shops in the front of the park, and saw the popping veins on his face as Marik was leisurely scanning the little nick-knocks and merchandise along the many shelves.

Ishizu stomped over and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow," the yami complained, "don't grab me there!"

"I'll continue doing this until you learn to stay with us!" Ishizu retorted. When she turned around, she saw her brother staring at her and Marik, his mouth completely agape. Ishizu blushed, but Marik began to laugh. Ishizu let go of his ear, and then used her other hand to slap him across the face. The yami was about to begin cussing at her, but she clapped her other hand other his tan mouth.

"Shush, Marik," she hissed, "Watch your language. Remember, we're at Sea World. There's a child around every corner!" Marik grumbled as she let him go, and they exited the gift shop.

* * *

After Ishizu, Malik, and Marik walked through the Castaway section, they entered a little aquarium at the corner of the park. It was dark, but all of the tanks were lit up with colorful lights, making it easier to see the beautiful fish and other creatures.

As they walked down the hallway, Malik kept stopping to look at the sea creatures sealed behind the glass and Ishizu read the description next to the exhibit while Marik just leaned on the wall, impatiently waiting to move on. When they stopped by the lion fish, Marik overheard Ishizu read that the beautifully striped fish had poisonous spines, and he smirked. Ishizu must have seen him, because she quickly urged her little brother and his yami on.

Next they stopped by the small tank that was supposed to be inhabited by an octopus. Malik searched from every angle he could think of, but he still couldn't see the mysterious invertebrate. The tan hikari pouted as he began to walk away, but his sister quickly stopped him.

"Malik, wait," she ordered with excitement, "it's starting to come out!" Malik whipped around, and he ran to his sister with a huge smile on his face. He watched as he saw a long, red arm begin to slowly make its way into view. As more of the animal's body became visible, he felt something grab him from behind. He yelped from surprise, and he looked up.

"Marik," the hikari yelled, "Stop it! Let go of me!" His yami chuckled as he released him from his grasp.

"Marik," Ishizu scolded, "Don't do that!"

"Don't worry Ishizu," he reassured sarcastically, "I'm sure he's going to sleep quite soundly tonight!" Ishizu rolled her eyes and led them out of the aquarium.

"Ishizu," Malik said as they walked towards the Shark Encounter, "I want to go on the Journey to Atlantis ride!"

"We'll get there when we get there," Ishizu assured, "but I want to see the sharks first."

"I like sharks," Marik commented as they stood in line, "they have sharp teeth, and they're feared all over the world!"

"Unlike him," Malik whispered to his sister. She giggled as they walked inside the sharks' exhibit. As Malik watched the sharks swim in they're tanks, his gaze drifted to a fake rock, where someone with spiked, multi-colored hair and dressed in the employee uniform was standing…

"Yami!" the tan hikari yelled. The short teen looked over towards him, and waved hello. Malik and Ishizu ran over to him with Marik not far behind them.

"Hey guys," Yami greeted before seeing Marik.

"What are you guys doing here," he asked, "I thought that you guys would be with Bakura and Ryo in Utah."

"That thief caused us problems when we went to Disneyland," Ishizu growled, "no way am I staying in the same cabin as _him_."

"We invited Ryo to come tag along with us," Malik added, "but he said that he'd rather spend some time alone with his yami." Everyone fell silent.

"…What?" Malik asked with a confused look on his face.

"Is that what he said, word for word?" Yami asked the hikari. When the Egyptian nodded, Ishizu and Yami looked at each other, and Marik began snickering behind his hikari.

"What's wrong with that," the confused teen asked, "I think it's sweet that Ryo would say that." Yami and Ishizu's expressions grew even more frightened, and Marik began laughing even louder. Malik scratched his head as his sister walked up to him.

"We'll take about it latter, Brother," Ishizu mumbled.

"Well, Malik," the yami began, "When a man and a man lo-"

"LEAVING!" Ishizu cut him off, and began dragging Malik away as they said goodbye to Yami. Marik turned to the other yami.

"Hey, Pharaoh," he asked, "could you demonstrate what _not _to do during a shark attack?"

* * *

After Ishizu and the others walked through the rest of the shark exhibit, they went through the Manatee Rescue, then the Penguin Encounter, and finally the Wild Arctic. They were making there way to the 8 pm Shamu Night Show as the siblings began arguing.

"Malik, for the last time," Ishizu growled as they gat down on the medal benches, "We're in San Diego! _Not _the Artic Circle!"

"That can't be right," Malik challenged, "weren't you paying attention in the helicopter?! There was snow and animals, and the pilot even said so!"

"Malik, that was a ride," Ishizu retorted, "a frickin' ride!"

"Then tell me why it was cold and there was snow everywhere and it was cold when we got _off _the helicopter!" her brother challenged.

"It was just special effects because we were _inside _of a building the _whole time_!" she countered.

"Could you two please just shut the hell up," the yami growled, "the show is about to start!" The siblings glared at each other, and then turned around to watch the show. What none of them knew was that they were sitting in the first 15 rows of the stadium…

* * *

Ishizu, Marik, and Malik shuffled their feet as they walked out of the park, shivering. They were completely soaked to the bone, and to make things worse, it was 10 degrees C _without _being wet. When they were half way to their mini van, Marik's pocket began to vibrate.

His tan hand shook as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, and he began growl as he looked at the screen.

"W-what's wrong?" Ishizu shook.

"Bakura sent me a message," Marik returned.

"Wh-what did he say?" Malik asked as his teeth chattered.

"'Man, it sure is warm and _dry_," the yami read, "'relaxing here on this nice, soft, and _dry _recliner with a warm, _dry _fire roaring in the _dry_ fireplace.' He also sent pictures." Marik flipped his phone over so everyone could see.

The first picture was an image of the inside cozy-looking cabin, and the second was a bright fire in a stone fireplace. The final photo was Ryo all snuggled up in blue jeans and a fuzzy red sweater. He was curled up in a ball on a cream-leathered sofa with a huge, angel-like smile on his face as he waved at the camera.

After Marik forcefully put his phone away, they quickly made their way to the mini van. Once they were inside and buckled up, Ishizu turned the heater on at full blast and flipped the radio on. Malik opened up his cell phone and his fingers shivered as he pressed the keys. Ishizu whipped her head around.

"Are you talking to Ryo?" she asked. Malik stopped typing and nodded.

"What are you asking him?" she added.

"I just wanted to know if he did anything today," he responded, "since they were stuck in the cabin all day." Ishizu shook her head.

"Don't, Malik," she advised. Her brother pouted as he turned the cell phone off.

"Why," he asked, "are you afraid that he won't tell me?"

"No," Ishizu responded, "I'm afraid that he _will _tell you what he did today."

* * *

**A/N: *SMILES* I probably shouldn't have written this while watching TENDERSHIPPING videos on YouTube… oh well! *CHEWS BUBBLEGUM* Yeah, so in case you have something against Author's Notes at the beginning of stories and you didn't read it or the summary, this is the sequel to the other amusement park story I wrote. Sorry if I scared you, but you must be anti-A/N-before-the-story, because I specifically warned you about that there! (Warnings don't really work **_**after **_**the story, do they?) Please review!**


End file.
